Live Together, or Die Alone
by SilverFlame77
Summary: In Lukes body Kronos has more power then Percy can ever hope to reach alone. Making more friends that, like him, arent meant to be born, Percy and his friends must Live Together, or Die Alone. My summaries suck,sorry, but ive been told my plot is kickass!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys  
Its been awhile since I've done this, this being writing a fanfic, What happens in my story is based off what happened to me over the course of a couple months and my imagination :  
Oh and its my second fanfic, evr. Pleez don't kil me if its bad :

Intro:

Visions of the Future?

I woke up to the smell of blue pancakes coming from the kitchen. I got out of bed feeling exhilarated. I looked down and saw I was already dressed in a bright sapphire blue shirt and white shorts. _Well that's weird… _I thought. As I make my way to the kitchen, I realize I'm not in my apartment. I look out my window and I realize I'm not even in New York. I reach into my pockets of my shorts (_when did I have these on?_) and feel…..nothing. Riptide is missing.  
As I go closer to the window, I realize I'm at some school. It was like one of those cold castles. There was a really nice, frozen stream between my window and really awesome woods. I look around the room, and to my surprise I see a girl. She has black jeans on, fading to grey, and a black, loose T-shirt. I would've mistaken her for a guy if it wasn't for her long brown hair with nice bangs that partly covered her freckles around her nose. Her hair went down to her shoulders. She's leaning against the wall, sitting down. She has her left led folded in front of her, knee up in the air. Her right leg is straight out in front of her. With her right hand she's covering a wound on her left arm.  
I walk over to her. "Where are--"that's as far as I got. That's as far as I go because I look at her in surprise. She was holding a hunters bow, with hunter's knives. But she had a sword too, a thin, firm, black bladed one on her right. Her bow shimmered silver then disappeared along with her knives. But what gave me the biggest jolt were her eyes. They were silver, Silver like the moon. She looks up at me with pained eyes. "Help," she barely manages to say. Her voice sounds a little prideful and arrogant, even through the pain. She sounded familiar. Then it hit me. I knew at that moment that I was talking to another forbidden child; A daughter of Artemis.

I woke up to the smell of blue pancakes coming from the kitchen. I knew it was real right away because as I jumped out of bed I way only wearing boxers and a large T-shirt that said "Zeus Rox Your Sox!" I picked up Riptide off my nightstand and went to my closet. I picked up my white shorts and a shirt with black swirls and stripes n it. Then I realized that today was the last day of school. Excited that 10th grade was almost over I sprinted to the kitchen. After exchanging my pleasantries with my mom and eating breakfast I sprinted out the door, without anything of course, and started walking to school. As I was walking I started thinking about my dream. When I got to school, and got to homeroom I couldn't help but think about the girl I dreamed about, Isadora Hunt. When Mrs. Kay walked in, yelling at Louis Latent to sit down (nothing unusual there) she made an announcement. "Even though it is strange to have someone new join us on the last day of school, I expect all of you to be nice. Come on in dear,"  
Someone new walked through the door. She was thin, half an inch shorter than me, and looked 

very collected. "Class welcome Isadora Hunt. She just came from California and I expect all of you to be very nice," I especially loved how Mrs. Kay glared at me as she told us to be on our best behavior. The girls brown hair came to her shoulders and her freckles were dashed across her face around her nose and cheekbones. She was pale, just like I remembered her .But, like last time, what really pierced me were her eyes. They cut through everyone in the class, intimidating anyone who looked her in the eyes. They were full of pride and arrogance. She was used to being in charge and being correct. She expected everyone to follow her led, and I could tell almost everyone did. But what struck me the most was that They were Silver.


	2. Chapter 2

BTW I should've said this before but this is related to my other story Take It Back, (only Annabeth's death is related here) but you don't really need to read that so no worries :P

Chapter Two  
Wanted?!

As it turned out Mrs. Kay put her into the seat next to mine. She sat there still for about 3 seconds. Then she turned to Victoria Ridshaw (who sat on her left, I on her right), the soon-to-be first woman president and was very bossy. "What's up?" Isadora asked in a dignified way. Victoria was, to say the least, shocked. No one talked that opened with her. Victoria fumbled with an answer that sounded something between nothing and just reading. Isadora rolled her eyes and turned to me. She looked down on me coldly like I was a second rate loser. Mrs. Kay walked up at that moment handing Isadora her schedule. "Well Isadora dear, it seems you have the exact same schedule as Percy,"  
_Zeus must really hate me_, I thought.  
Now usually I get along well with people. I mean there are my few enemies (Kronos/Luke, Atlas, monsters, Nancy Bobofit) but nothing too big. Isadora treated me like dirt. Well, that wasn't correct, entirely. She treated _guys_ like dirt. We made it to ninth period (last period of the day) which was taught by Mrs. Kay, our English teacher. But instead of her, there was a gigantic man at her desk. When our class was settled in he walked to the front of the room, without making a sound, and wrote his name on the board. "You may all call me Athos," he said. The rest of that class we were free to talk. I noticed he glanced at Isadora a couple times. He either had good taste in girls or… I stopped myself. Two things dawned on me. A) I had just complimented Isadora, which meant that I forgot about Annabeth… I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love again… As I pondered about this Athos spoke. "Miss Hunt please see me after class, the rest of you have a great summer,"  
I shuddered at the sound of his voice. I wasn't quite sure why but I got bad vibes from this dude. It didn't hurt that he was at least 7 feet tall. As I walked out I knew something was wrong. Instinct told me something was wrong, but what probably gave it away was how the door locked after I got out. I wheeled around and tried to open the door. It didn't open. It was on the second floor of the building so there was no point trying the windows. I looked around and seeing that no one was paying attention to me, I drew Riptide and broke the door's lock. I ran in and what came to me was straight from a horror movie. Isadora was backed against the far wall, and a HUGE 9 foot tall giant was in between her and me. I quickly sheathed Riptide before either of them could notice it's, or my, presence.  
"Did you really think you could lose me in California little Demi-God? I am Athos, one of the Gigantes! I arrived here 4 hours before you did. I had too much time to plan your death. You will make a scrumptious meal; I never smelled anything quite like you. You are not quite like Big Three material and unlike any other God/Goddess," Isadora looked outraged, yet familiar. I recognized where I had seen her expression before. It was in a dream I had awhile ago. It was in the dream of when Annabeth was still alive and Artemis was holding the sky. Isadora's expression matched Artemis's. "Your scent is as strong 

as the Demi-God's of the Big Three… Anyway, your death will be…quite…lovely"  
If Isadora was scared she sure didn't show it well. Her expression faded in a matter of seconds. She became concentrated, composed. She bent her knees slightly and kept her center or gravity balanced. She had an experts form for fighting.  
As Athos closed in on her and made a grab, she rolled under him, kicking upwards as she went on her back, and completed her roll. Athos growled with pain. It hurt, but that was about it. I decided to take it from here. But before I could do anything Athos charged for her, and I just realized, me, being right behind her. She jumped left out of his range, barely. I rolled right uncapping Riptide in my left hand and, backhanded, cutting him as he rushed past. He howled in pain, and broke the chalkboard in half throwing one piece at me. "Percy Jackson," he growled. "I should've known the other presence was you, but she covered your presence very well," he said in a low voice. That's when Isadora first saw me. First she was angry but then she went back to dignified. Athos threw the other piece at her, catching her by surprise. She dodged most of it, which probably was the reason she wasn't a smudge on the wall currently, but it hit her side, causing her to hit her head on the wall and knock her unconscious. Athos turned to me, smiling. "Go to your ally Jackson," Athos teased me. I wanted too, I really did. She was a Demi-God like me. But I knew what I had to do.  
Mrs. Kay's room had sinks. And I knew those would be helpful. I got into an attack stance. As Athos ran to me, I jumped back, onto the radiator, and then again to his face. I slashed a horizontal line straight through both eyes. He roared in agony, swinging his arms blindly at me as I flipped over him lading on my feet to complete the move. I raced to the sink willing the water to meet me. As water rose to meet me, I tried something new. I willed the water t freeze. It worked. So I melted the ice and willed it to freeze in the shape of a spear. As the ice-spear came to my hand, Athos turned to me. "I can still smell and hear you Jackson," he growled.  
I threw my spear at his heart. He didn't realize I threw something till it was too late. He disintegrated. "Can you hear me now?" I asked with a grin on my face.  
After a moment I ran toward Isadora who had her eyes open. "Nice throw," she said grudgingly. "Is it really that hard to give me a compliment?" I asked. "You're the first guy to prove he was more than trash, cut me some slack. Besides I really owe you one," she said. I felt myself blush. "I didn't do that much," I started to explain but Isadora cut me off. "You saved my life, that's all that matters. Now you owe me a lot of explaining," Before I could start explaining anything, I hear the sound of footsteps and sirens. It looks like it was time for another one of my great escapes….

Ten minutes of intense running and evading had brought me and Isadora to my apartment. Along the way she explained to me how she has seen monsters all her life, but nothing about her parent. We were in the kitchen, by the sink, with cookies and milk when the questions began. Mom wasn't home yet. Isadora had herself recomposed now. "Ok so explain what he meant by Demi-God," she said. I took a deep breath. "Ok. You know the Gods and Goddesses like Zeus and Hera? (she nodded at this) Yeah, there real. They been around for awhile and they plan to be around a little longer. The 'Big Three' are the 3 most powerful, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Kids from them are not supposed to be born 

because WWIII was basically a battle between these kids and the God's decided that the Big Three kids were too powerful," I finished. Isadora was silent for a moment. "So your dad is Poseidon huh?" she said her face giving away nothing. "How did you know?" I asked curious. She looked at me. "Well, your face seemed bored of this conversation, so I expect u had to tell it many times, but that doesn't say much. When you said Poseidon your face kinda changed a little, like there was a glint in your eyes. But the most obvious one was when you controlled the water against Athos. Which brings me to my next question, what was Athos?"  
I had to give some credit to her; she was smart, effective, calm, and understanding. "Athos is a monster, just like Cerberus, the Nemean Lion, etc. By the way monsters can't die. You can kill them but they'll reincarnate back," I finished.  
It was at that moment my mom came home. She walked in and saw both of us and said, "Oh!"  
I blushed. "Mom it's not like that," I said feeling awkward. Isadora laughed. "Hello Mrs. Jackson," she said sticking out her hand. My mom shook it smiling. Isadora looked at our clock. "Oh, it's getting late, I should go," Mom asked her "where do you live? I'll drive you,"  
Isadora looked down at her shoes. "I kinda uh…ran away," she said sheepishly. Mom looked worried. "You can stay here tonight," she said. "You can have Percy's room. Percy come with me to find our old sleeping bag,"  
I knew something was bugging my mom immediately when she heard the news about Isadora running away. "Percy, are you ok?" she asked me. I nodded "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, though I'm pretty sure I already knew the answer. "Well, she's like Annabeth isn't she?" Mom flinched at saying her name; she knows how much she meant to me… I looked away blinking kind of hard. "Yea I guess she is," I said. We found the sleeping bag in our old closet. "Mom, Isadora is a Demi-God by the way," I said to steer the conversation away from the dangerous end. "I think I should bring her to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow," I said. My mom agreed, but then looked at me funny. "Percy, what's Isadora's last name?" she asked me holding her breath. "Hunt, why?" I asked curious. My mom looked toward the sky out the window, worried. Then she looked to me. "Percy, Isadora was on the news today. She is wanted for questionable murder in California,"

**In my other story Take It Back…Well read it to find out :P**

--  
Ok Guys First official chapter. I now this story is relatively new but I appreciate al reviews and criticism! I hope you guys r ready for an interesting plot ;


	3. FYI :

BTW to all my readers, I probably won't be able to right for awhile after this, like, Saturday cause I got a bad grade on my report card :  
Sorry guys (and girls)  
Ill try my best to write as much as possible, Don't forget my story! I have a lot more planned ;


End file.
